United By The Code
by Moises781
Summary: You'll never know how much you miss someone until their life flashes across your eyes, you'll never know what being alone feels like until you have nobody around you, you'll never know what being a hero is all about until you become one.


**Author: Hello! This is a little story I had in mind, because, I think Ralph and Vanellope's Friendship is the best thing in the entire planet, both outcasts and being labeled for things they had no control over and judged by everyone on a dially basis, I hope you like it and happy reading!**

Wreck It Ralph Belongs to Disney

He was falling.

That was the only thing that registered on Vanellope's brain, Her Friend, her one and only true friend, her **Hero** was falling, she could see the massive frame descending towards the mentos clear as day.

Her fear of the cybugs was completely forgotten.

"RALPH!" she yelled, her voice full of panic, she knew flashy hammerboy and the tall scary girl with the gun were trying to catch her but she didn't care, she glitched, faster than she ever glitched before, little pixels dancing wild along with the beat of her heart, cybug one cybug two cybug three…

Falling falling falling…..

"IM BAD!-" no no no no! She had to hurry up, come on Vanellope you can do this!

"THAT'S GOOD!-"

Faster! Phew, okay cybugs avoided! she looked around for anything to use to save her stinkbrain, she knew she couldn't just glitch him away by herself, he was too big..

"I WILL NEVER BE GOOD AND THAT'S NOT BAD"

A go kart! Go kart go kart go kart….wait was that crumbelina's kart?

"AND THERE'S NOONE ID RATHER BE…"

It would have to do, the mint hooded racer glitched and slammed her foot on the pedal, sugar dust flying everywhere and the giant's form falling further from her sight

 **"** **THAN ME"**

 **SMASSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!**

she saw his hero slam his massive fists on the mentos, she saw how hot cola erupted from the volcano, her orbs widening at the size of the light before shrinking as she saw how close he was from a forever lasting game over.

No…..

"I Got ya!" Yes! Thank mod she could control her glitch…

"Kid! How did you-"

"No time to play 20 questions chumbo! We have to get ya out of here-

Glitch

Glitch glitch glitch

"Vanellope?!"

Glitch glitch glitch

"No! I cant control it!" "its going crazy Ralph!" "some- something something's wrong with the stupid kart!"

Suddenly she remembered something…

"Have some candy!"

Remember remember…

"come on Vanellope, you promised you wouldn't do it but you have to do it one more time….one two and… **.GLITCH!"**

Realization dawned on her

It wasn't the kart

She had run out of steam over using her glitch

No matter how hard she tried, her violent glitching had stopped and the whole kart was falling along with her, she screamed, her eyes burning with anguish, she had to save him, she was so close…it couldn't end here!

a massive hand had grabbed her

what?

"sorry kid" No...

"No no no Ralph!" "don't be a dummy I can- I just have to get this under control again and-" "everything will be okay!"

She knew it wasn't true, and so did he

"Don't do it ralph…" She pleaded, her glassy orbs pierces his soul deeper than even when he had to break her kart

He already broke her dream once

Not again

"Hey kid, promise me something will ya?" she saw him smile, why! why was he smiling?!

"what do you mean y you big diaper baby!" "toiletface!" "captain wet undies! You big stinky!" she was ranting, the lava was only seconds away from them, from ending Vanellope's life, her dreams….

He wouldn't let it happen, he already said it once and he was going to say it again

"you deserve a good life" you deserve to be happy Vanellope, do it for your stinkbrain" the hand that had grabbed her lifted her to the air-

"NO! RALPH! DON'T!" DON'T DO IT! JUST A LITTLE MORE TIM-"

BAM!

And threw her right onto callhoun' s outstretched arms, apparently as soon as she saw her flying she knew what he had done had done, she gave a nod and the respect she had for the wrecker increased tenfold, she placed Vanellope on the ground and walked her to her kart with felix by her side, the sergeant looking grim but holding her emotions with perfect practice, she looked down at Vanellope

Her face was a mess, she didn't utter a single word as the lava ate her hero away as he disappeared in pixels, choking her tears to the point they would turn her face into a wet mess, managing against all odds to swallow the massive lump on her throat without screaming, in seconds rage turned to numbness

Nothing mattered anymore, not even racing.

She saw miss trigger happy pat her shoulder and giving her the gentlest look she could muster in the deepest of her hardened icy code

"he was brave little soldier" she told her looking down at the by now numb 9 year old child when a high pitched voice started laughing

It was turbo

He was struggling against all odds to avoid getting swallowed up by the lava, he knew it was his end yet he was laughing

"FOOLTH! Ha ha ha ha! Your all foolth! You you you and espetzially You!" "you think you have won?! You may have defeazed me but look at you!" he cackled and purple pixels appeared around him as his code was seconds from ripping itself apart "your little friend is dead! You thould be proud! I wanted to kill him but you did it for me, thank you for being such a good little glitch!"

Vanellope didn't reply, the only indication she heard his words was an angry hiccup, she felt too guility to reply and most of all, completely numb, empty, void.

Callhoun snarled and pointed her blaster at him even though he was about to become sugar dust "Can it you freak! Your nothing but a coward you filthy little shrimp! Shut up and get cooked already!" She felt felix grip her hand tightly, apparently even he understood that all the bad language in the world wouldn't be enough to describe this creature

"oooo im tho scared! Hooo hoo! Don't even bother psycho lady! I know im done for but part of my dream ith complete!" "isn't that right wittle glitch?" "You killed your friend, now you gota live with it, nothing changed! your life ith stil miserable! wooo hooo!-"

his cheers were abruptly cut short as he screamed and melted into the rising beautifull light that nobody took the time to appreciate

it was then that vanellope collapsed onto her knees the image of the giant cybug turbo laughing and the words "you killed him" ringing on her head before she clutched her head opened her eyes felt her throat…

and screamed

 **"** **RALPH!"**

She was breathless, her voice was raspy and squeaky and her hand instantly went to her candy coated heart, she felt it pumping and her lip quivered

A Nightmare

She could tell by the way her blankets laid on the ground and the sweat on her forehead that she had been trashing, a tired sigh had been released from her throat and she clutched a toy sized Ralph Plushie in her arms

It had all been a bad dream, and more importantly, her hero was Safe.

And she promised to the konami code she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

For they were united by the code, and nothing would ever break their bond.

 **Done! Favorite fav and review pretty please! It would mean so much to me if you did so I knew what to improve on! Have a great day!**


End file.
